Ariel Harp's Story: Life with the Marauders
by Spottedmask12
Summary: Ariel Harp is a girl who is out shined by her older sister Andrea. Ariel is curious and devious there for the perfect marauder. She joins her new friends in their schemes and adventures while also fighting a war that is brewing and begining. This is her story.
1. The Train Ride Part One

**Ariel Harp's Story: Life with the Marauders**

Ch.1- The Train Ride- Part One

"Ariel! Get back here and stop running ahead!" Mother yelled at me as once again I couldn't contain my excitement so I had sprinted ahead of my family hoping that would make them hurry. Of course it didn't work.

You may be wondering who I am exactly well I am Ariel Anne Harp daughter to Linda Beth Harp and Joe Earl Harp. I have short curly brown hair that frames my face almost perfectly. I have big blue eyes and freckles that dance across my nose. I am, as everyone in my family puts it, very lively and energetic. I am always getting into trouble somehow. I am also eleven years old which means of course that I am about to start my first year at Hogwarts and I can't wait! I have an older sister who is not at all like me. Her name is Andrea Elle Harp and she is thirteen and in her third year at Hogwarts. She has long straight blonde hair which is almost the only difference besides personality between us. Of course she is also skinnier and taller, but she has the same big blue eyes and freckles across her nose. However instead of being lively she is calm and responsible which makes the grownups absolutely adore her. As I already said she is like the complete opposite of me.

Anyway back to me getting yelled at. I came back to where my parents and Andrea were walking, "Come on hurry up! I want to get there as soon as possible!" I whined as I hopped from foot to foot.

My dad chuckled, "I know you are Angel," He said using his pet name for me, "We'll be at the platform soon." Dad was pushing my trolley while Andrea pushed hers. In my trolley were my books and other school supplies as well as my cat, Tiger. Tiger was a black and orange striped cat who reminded me of my favorite animal, Tigers. So I bought her and named her Tiger.

Finally after what seemed like forever we made it to the platform and through the barrier. The real platform was filled with people, and I stared around in awe. So many kids were getting on the train and Andrea was gone in a minute. She said good-bye to Mom and Dad quickly and then went to meet her friends Lea and Haley. I was left alone to find a compartment on the train after Mom and Dad said they had to go for they had work to do. So I said good-bye and promised that I would write. Then they were gone. I was on my own.

I found a compartment on the train that had three boys in it. One had black hair, grey eyes and was smirking constantly. Another had messy jet-black hair, and hazel eyes, and the last one brown hair and brown eyes with faint scars on his face. "May I sit in here, everywhere else is full." I asked timidly which is so not like me.

The jet-black haired boy said, "Sure, what's your name? I'm James Potter."

"Ariel Harp and you?" I asked the other boys.

"Remus Lupin," responded the boy with the scars.

"Sirius Black," The grey eyed boy replied with a smirk.

"It's nice to meet you all. Do any of you have older siblings?" I asked wondering if they had a sister or brother as mean as mine.

"Nope, I'm the oldest." Sirius said smirking again. Ugh! His smirks were getting so annoying.

"I'm an only child," James replied.

"So am I." Remus said while reading his book.

"You are so lucky!" I said, "I have a sister who seems to think that just because I am younger than her she has the right to boss me around. It's so annoying."

"Ahhh you have one of those siblings," Sirius smirked, "Good luck!" He laughed as I glared at him.

"Thx," I said sarcastically. Suddenly two more people came into our compartment. One was a girl with bright red hair and green eyes. She was crying. Another was a boy with greasy black hair and a sallow face. He had already changed into his robes and he looked sadly at the girl.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked her, "Oh sorry I'm Ariel Harp, are you okay?"

"L-Lilly Evans." She replied crying, "My sister hates me because I'm a witch and she's not."

"Oh I am so sorry Lilly. I know you probably want to be left alone, but if you need anything you can just ask me. Okay?" I asked her feeling sympathy for her. Lilly must come from a muggle family and her sister must be jealous.

"Okay, thank you." She answered before turning away from me to glare at the boy.

"I'm sorry, Lilly, but look we're here. We've finally made it! We're going to Hogwarts." The boy said looking excited and Lilly smiled a little. "You better be in Slytherin," The boy continued.

"Slytherin," James replied looking up from his conversation with Sirius, "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave wouldn't you?" He asked Sirius.

"My whole family's been in Slytherin," Sirius answered and for once not smirking, "Maybe I'll break the tradition though. Where would you go if you had the choice?"

"Gryffindor." I immediately answered forgetting that I was trying not to get involved in this conversation.

"Me too." James said smiling, "How about you Remus, and you Sirius."

"Gryffindor, of course. It's the complete opposite of Slytherin." Sirius answered smirking once again.

"Gryffindor too," Remus answered while continuing to read his book.

The boy Lilly was talking to sneered, "I guess you guys would fit in there. Brawny, but no brains."

"What did you just say?" I growled at him, and he smirked.

"I said that you are brawny, but not brainy." He responded still smirking like Sirius does.

"Where do you think you're going seeing as you're neither?" James sneered back and Sirius high fived him.

Lilly got up and glared at James, "Come on Severus, let's find another compartment." She smiled at me and said, "See you later, Ariel."

"Bye Lilly." I said smiling as she left with Severus. Then I also high fived James. "Nice job. He deserved it," I growled my eyes set in slits.

"Thx. Who wants to play a game?" James asked with a dangerous look in his eyes. I quickly declined as did Remus while Sirius said he would play. I day dreamed as I stared out the window. Then suddenly we heard a bang outside in the hallway and screams. I stared at the boys and we rushed out into the hallway wondering what we would see. Wands were out as we entered the dangerous hallway.


	2. The Train Ride Part Two

Ch.2: The Train Ride-Part Two

I ran into the hallway with James, Sirius, and Remus following me. When we got out of the compartment we saw three older kids standing over a small boy. There was one older boy and two girls, all of them seemed to be in Slytherin. Sirius growled as he saw the girls. The one girl had hair that was dark black, and had wild curls, her eyes were heavily lidded, and she seemed to scorn anyone who wasn't a Slytherin. The other girl had pale blonde hair and her eyes seemed less heavy then the other girls. The boy had pale blonde hair and a scornful expression on his face as he shot a curse at the small boy on the ground. Now I don't know many spells because my parents don't believe in teaching their children magic before school though they did teach me one spell and that was the shield charm.

I took out my wand and aimed between the small boy and his tormentor. "PROTEGO!" I said loudly, and the older boy's curse was blocked. The group turned towards James, Sirius, Remus, and me to see who had saved their prey. They saw me with my wand out and sneered.

"Oh look, another first year. What shall we do to her Bellatrix?" The older boy asked the dark haired girl sneering at me.

"Leave her alone Lucius," Sirius growled.

Bellatrix cackled, "Oh little Siri, no hug hello for your dear cousins," She smirked as the other girl laughed.

Sirius smirked back, "Oh no, Bellatrix, I don't hug filth."  
Bellatrix screamed at that statement, "Who are you calling filth, bloodtraiter?!"

"Why you of course," Sirius smirked, "And Narcissa, of course," He added.

Bellatrix's face screwed up as though she was about to explode, "You're calling us filth when you are the one who is hanging out with kids who will probably never get into Slytherin, and who are probably not purebloods."

"Hey," I yelled at her, "Not everyone who is pureblood goes to Slytherin! My sister and I are purebloods, and my sister is in Gryffindor!"

"I'm a pureblood too!" James said while Sirius seemed to groan as we spoke up.

"It doesn't matter if you're a pureblood or not. You're still way nicer than my cousins," Sirius said.

"Awwww thanks, Siri!" I couldn't help but call him by the name Bellatrix had called him.

"Your welcome, Ariel," He said sarcastically as he glared at me.

"So you're names Ariel, huh," Bellatrix said, "Is your sister's name Andrea Harp?"

"Yes, why?" I asked a little warily.

Bellatrix started laughing, and the other two Slytherins joined in, "Your sister's not in Gryffindor! She's in Slytherin, and is friends with Narcissa and me though she is not in my year. She is in Cissa's year though," Bellatrix cackled.

I stared at Bellatrix in shock. What?! But Andrea said that she was in Gryffindor, did she really lie?

Sirius, James, and Remus all stared at me and my shocked expression must have told them that my sister had lied to me and my entire family. "Shut up, Bellatrix!" Sirius growled as Bellatrix continued to laugh at me.

Before anyone else could say anything else my sister, Andrea, arrived on the scene. "What little first year did you find for me Bella?" Andrea asked.

"Andrea," Bellatrix smiled, "How nice to see you again. I've found your little sister hanging with my cousins and some nobodies. Your sister stopped me from cursing that little boy on the floor," Bellatrix complained.

"Oh she did. Well we can't have that can we, Bella? We must teach her not to interfere with other people's business." Andrea smirked at me as she stood next to Bellatrix.

I stood there numb with shock that not only was she a Slytherin; she was also friends with a very evil group. Bellatrix cackled as she stared at me, "The floor is yours, Andrea, use it wisely."

"Oh I will," Andrea breathed softly with an evil smile, "Don't worry, I will." Then she held up her wand and pointed it at me and muttered a curse under her breath. A beam of bright blue light shot at me and I braced myself for it to hit me, but Sirius had other thoughts. He pushed me out of the way of the beam and it hit the train wall harmlessly.

Bellatrix glared at him, but since the noise of the spell hitting the wall had attracted far too much attention s she stalked off to her compartment with her little group following her. "Come on," Sirius said helping me up from the floor which is where I had landed when he had pushed me, "Let's go back to the compartment. You can come too," He said to the boy we had saved and the boy nodded his thanks and followed us.

"What's your name?" James asked the boy.

"Peter Pettigrew and you guys are?" Peter asked. He had mousy brown hair, and was really short.

"James Potter," James said.

"Sirius Black," Sirius said.

"Remus Lupin," Remus answered and then they all stared at me, but I was still in shock about my sister so Sirius decided to answer for me.

"She's Ariel Harp," Sirius said pointing to me.

"Is she okay?" Peter asked slightly worried.

"No clue," Sirius responded before turning to me, "Hey Ariel, are you okay?"

"Huh? What?" I said jumping in shock, "Sorry, I was thinking about how I could prank my sister."

"You like to prank people?" James and Sirius asked excited.

"Sometimes..." I responded warily.

"Great, we could use an extra hand or two." James laughed before saying, "I think we should make a pact that we will be best friends forever and always be there for each other, How about it guys," He said grinning before adding, "And girl," because I was glaring at him.

We all nodded and stuck our hands on top of James. This was the start of a great friendship.


End file.
